Blast from the Past
by Autumn-Angel-31
Summary: Discontinued.Kisara is reborn as Kisara Williams, co-presidant of her mother's company and new friend of the gang. She doesn't know anything about her past life in Egypt. well, that was until she met everyone's favorite CEO and then the past came blasting back!
1. Chapter 1

Blast from The Past

Chapter 1

Ok, people. This is my new addition of by failed story A Modern Version. 

Thanks to who reviewed and got me on the right. I agree that Kisara was too OC. But I still had to make up a last name. Enjoy Chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the bright September sun shining, it happened upon the sleeping figure of 18 year old Kisara Williams. In her sleepy state, she started to squint because of the sun's rays.

"Darn sun" she said as she sat up and stretched and looked at her alarm clock.

"Darn! I'll be late if I don't hurry up"! She jumped out of bed and ran to grab her new school uniform. After she dressed, she looked the mirror. "Not the best hair day". She laughed as she seen her messed up white/pale blue hair. She grabbed a brush and combed it into a ponytail. "Opps, better hurry". she said as she glanced at her watch. It was already 7:45, and school started at 8:00. She then grabbed an apple and rushed out the door and started to run down the sidewalk.

As she was running, she bumped into someone. "Opps, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going". she apologized. "That's ok. Just an accident", replied a boy with spiky tri-coloured hair, who was walking with a group that consisted of a girl with brown hair and two other boys. The first had sandy blond hair and the other had dark hair gelled into a point. "Well, sorry again. I'm in kind of a hurry. I'm going to be late for my fist day of my new school". Noticing her uniform, the brown hair girl asked, " Are you going to Domino High? Because that's where we go. We could show you the way if you want".

"Sure. You don't mind, do you"? she asked. "Course not. My name is Tea by the way. That's Yugi, Joey and Tristan". She said pointing to the three boys. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kisara". She then looked at her watch. It read 7:50. "Crap! I'm going to be late"!

Ten minutes later, Kisara and the gang walked into the just as the bell rang. "Not a minute to spare"! she breathed a sigh of relieve. She then plopped into the first seen. Just then a cold, sarcastic voice said "You're in my seat".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I bet you can't guess who that is!

Read and review! Next chapter will be up as soon as I can write it!

Ideas are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Blast From The Past

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

_Italics Thoughts_

Thanks to yugioh rocks for the review! I want more reviews to know if it is worth while to keep writing this.

On to Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"Excuse me"? asked Kisara. "I said you are in my seat." said the voice. Kisara turned around to come face to face with a tall boy with brown hair and icy-cold blue eyes. As she seen his face, something flashed in front of her eyes. A vision or a dream. She shook her head to get rid of the annoying vision. "Sorry". she said. "Whatever". the boy said.

"Come on Kaiba. She's new here." Yugi said in her defence. "Yeah Money Bags. Leave her alone." Joey said. "Oh, the Geek Squad got a new groupie". Kaiba said sarcastically. "Just let me at him!" yelled Joey as Tristan and Yugi had to physically hold him back. "It's ok, Joey. I'll just move." Kisara said as she got up and moved to another desk beside Tea.

Just then the teacher came into the classroom to settle the class down. "Welcome back, students. I hope you all had a good summer. This year we have a new student joining us. Will you come up here please?" the teacher said. Kisara stood up and walked up to the front of the class. "Hey Yugi, doesn't she look familiar to you?" asked Tea. "Yeah, she does. Didn't we see her in the World of Memories?" Yugi said. "Isn't it weird that she shows up here at our school, just after the Pharaoh left?" Their conversation was interrupted when Kisara came back and sat down and the teacher dismissed them for their classes. "What do you have first Kisara?" Tea asked. "I have Advanced Math first, then Biology, then Gym before lunch." she said. "Wow! Those are some hard classes. You have the first two with old Money Bags over there." Joey said. "Lucky you." He said sarcastically. "I don't know where the math room is". Kisara said worriedly. "That's OK, I'll show you. It's right on my way to English." Tea said. "See you guys at lunch." Tea said as she and Kisara walked towards their classes. "The resemblance is uncanny." Tristan said. "Yes. Too uncanny." Yugi agreed. "Do you think that if she's here, that the Shadows might return?" "That's what I was thinking." Joey said. "That's funny. You. Thinking ." Kaiba said with a sarcastic smile on his face. "Shut it, Rich Boy!" Joey said. "Kaiba, you know as well as I do that Kisara looks like the girl from the Memory World. Just face it." Yugi said. "I don't have to face anything." Kaiba snapped. "Now if you dorks are finished, I have somewhere to be."

Even though he sounded so sure, Seto Kaiba knew Yugi was right. Because like Kisara, he had seen flashes of the past. _"Great. Here we go again."_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! My second Chapter done! PLEASE review! I'll update as soon as I can!

Autumn-Angel-31 out!


	3. Chapter 3

Blast From The Past

Yay! My third Chapter! I want to thank the people who reviewed! To everyone else: Please review! (Gets on knees to beg). I want to know if I'm doing a good job. If anyone has any ideas: Please message me! TT

_ItalicsThoughts_

On to Chapter 3!

"Thanks again Tea for helping me out today." Kisara said. "No problem." Tea said with a smile. Kisara smiled back. "And don't worry about Kaiba. He's always like that." _"Maybe with Kisara here in this century, Kaiba will finally accept his ancient past. One can only hope". Tea thought. _"Here we are. Advanced Math. Good luck." Tea said as she waved good-bye. "See you at lunch. We meet in the school yard under the cheery tree." "Good-bye. And thanks again." Kisara said as she walked into the Math room. She carefully looked around to make sure she didn't take anyone's seat this time. She picked one that was in the middle of the room after asking if anyone already sat there. She then sat down with a sigh. _"That guy they call Kaiba. He looks so familiar. And not just because he's on T.V. all the time. And what was with that vision. It also seems familiar. Like something from a different time. A different place. A different me. Great. I'm having visions about some guy I don't even know. Not to mention a very sarcastic and arrogant guy. A handsome arrogant guy. _She shook her head and felt a faint blush on her cheeks. She mentally kicked herself. _"Don't think like that Kisara." _Just then the voice of her thoughts interrupted her thoughts. "Great. One of the Geek Squad here. This day just keeps getting better." Kaiba said sarcastically. "What? I'm not in your seat this time." Kisara said. "And don't call them names. They're nicer than you'll never be." she retorted. "You don't know me." Kaiba snapped. "You're right. I don't. And I don't think I want to." she snapped. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, when the teacher came in. "Mr. Kaiba! Take you seat please. You can flirt with the new girl later." The teacher said. All heads turned to them. Kisara went red as a beat. Kaiba scowled and sat in his seat. _"Great."_ he thought. _"This is going to be a great year. One of Yugi's _

_groupies in my classes. Not to mention she got Yugi talking magic mumbo-jumbo again. Even though she looks familiar. Not bad looking either._ At that thought, he blushed. _"Don't think that! Feelings are for the weak. And that you are not."_ He then fixed his face into his signature scowl.

Fast Forward to Lunch

"I wonder how Kisara is doing with Kaiba in all her classes." Tea asked. "I think she will be fine. But if you want to ask her, here she is." Yugi answered as he spotted Kisara walking to their spot. "How was your morning?" Tea asked. "Don't go there!" Kisara said as she plopped down onto the ground. "That bad, eh?" Joey asked. "Bad isn't even the word for it." That was all they needed to know that this year wasn't going to be easy.

Only if they knew what was going to come.

Cliffie! (Laughs evilly )

Please review! I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Blast from the Past

I'm sad that I only got 4 reviews! I'm trying my best!

Well, thanks to the people who did review! Thank-You!

I welcome criticism!

Sorry it's taking so long! I have had writers block and plus I'm getting ready for back to school! (starts crying. "Don't make me go!")

_Italics are thoughts_

Now that we are through with that; On to Chapter 4!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What happened?" Tristan asked. "Well, for starters, there was the seat thing. Then there was the thing where he called me part of the 'Geek Squad' (at that, Joey got a anime vein), and the worst part was when the Math teacher told us to stop flirting. Which by the way never happened. Not to mention he kept scowling at me all morning." Kisara said as she bit into her lunch. "Well at least I don't have to put up with him anymore today." _"Even though he quite easy on the eyes. Darn! Not again! Snap out of it girl!"_ "So, what do have after lunch Kisara?" Yugi asked. "English and History." she answered. "Oh, we all have the same last class." Tea said happily. _"Maybe I will finally be able to think clearly this afternoon, since I won't have those icy-blue eyes scowling at me. Those eyes. So familiar. Stop it Kisara! Head out of the clouds!" she mentally scolded herself._ Tea's voice brought her back to reality. "What's on your mind Kisara?" "Hmmmm? Oh nothing. Just thinking." "About what?" Joey asked. Tea then clocked him on the head. "Don't be so nosey Joey!" "So Kisara, tell us about yourself." Yugi suggested. "Nothing really much to tell." she said. "Where were you born?" Tea asked. "I really don't know. I'm an orphan. But I was adopted by a business woman from here. I grew up in Europe where my mom had most of her businesses. But I came back here to see why my mom loved this place. And I can see why she likes it so much. It's beautiful here!" she said in awe.

Little did she know, a certain CEO was listening near by.

**Kaiba's POV**

"So, the new girl's mother is a business woman. Interesting." he said with smirk. "This might work in my favour." he said as he reached his for laptop and started typing away. When he found what he was looking for, he smirked again. He looked over to where Kisara was sitting. Suddenly, something flashed in front of his eyes. "I must be tired or something." he said as he wiped his eyes. But it didn't go away. He seen sand, pyramids and palaces. He also seen himself as someone else. But he also seen something that surprised him.

Kisara.

**Normal POV**

Kisara looked at her watch. "Almost time for class. we should get going." she said. She picked up her bag and her books, then she and the gang headed into the school. As she was headed down the hallway talking to Tea, a series of boys started to whistle at her. "Don't mind them Kisara. They're always like that when a new girl arrives." Yugi assured her as she was started to turn red._ "Their attention isn't misplaced, though." Yugi thought as he looked at Kisara. _She was about Tea's height, with waist lenghth white/blue hair. She had nice curves. (so the boys thought). But her most beautiful characteristic was her blue eyes. Eyes that resembles Kaiba's in each way except that her eyes were smiling, not scowling. Just then, some jerk of a guy reached out and grabbed her bottom. Kisara froze and turned to see the jerk grinning. In a flash, Joey and Tristan were at her side. But they didn't have time to react, because Kisara's eyes flashed in anger and she took the book she was holding and hit the jerk right in the side of the face. First there was silence. Then some people started clapping. Then the guy got angry and grabbed Kisara's arm. Just then, a cold voice said; "I suggest that you quit why you're ahead. Unless you want her to hit you again." Everyone turned to see Kaiba standing there. Joey's mouth almost hit the floor. Kaiba then turned and stalked away. "Is it just me, or did Kaiba just stick up for one of us?" Joey asked. "I think he did Joey." Yugi said with a little smile. _"This might be one heck of a year." Yugi thought._ Kisara cleared her throat and said; "I think we should get to class."

But there was one thing on her mind the rest of the afternoon. _"Why did Seto Kaiba stick up for me? I have a weird feeling about this year. What's going to happen next?"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there's Chapter 4! I'll update ASAP! PLEASE REVIEW!

Your beloved Authoress,

Autumn-Angel-31


	5. Chapter 5

Blast from the Past

Sorry it's taking so long to update. I'm back in school, so the updates will be coming slower.

Disclaimer: Don't Own!

Thanks to all the reviewers!

Finally! On to Chapter 6!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kisara's first day of school is ending, she is still wondering what happened at lunch time. _"Was I dreaming? Or did it seem like that Kaiba stood up for me?" she wondered. _Only Tea's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, do you want hang out after school?" she asked. "I would love to, but I can't." she replied. "While I'm here in Domino, I have to act in my mom's behalf. So, I have to rush home and get ready for some meeting." She sighed. "But maybe tomorrow if I can this meeting wrapped up today. There's nothing better I like than a long boring meeting." she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She then looked at her watch. "Shoot! That reminds me I have like an hour before it starts." She then grabbed her bag and ran towards the school's doors. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she called back. The gang watched as she ran out through the doors of the school.

"I think this is going to an interesting year guys. Don't you think?" Yugi asked. "What do mean Yugi?" Joey asked clueless. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Tea then soundly punched him in the head. "Are you serious?!" Tea asked. "Let me put in simpler terms for you Joey. Kisara plus Kaiba equals one crazy year." "Oh, you mean Kisara looking like that girl from Egypt?" Joey asked. Everyone stared at him. "Now you clue in! Your hopeless!" Tea said. "Isn't that the sad truth." said an oh-familiar voice. "Want to say that again Rich Boy?!" Joey fumed as Yugi as Tristan held him back for the second time that day. Kaiba turned on his heel and walked away. But not before he said "Later dorks."

"That guy really ticks me off!" Joey fumed. "Kisara isn't missing much!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now let's catch up with Kisara, shall we?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kisara reached the school yard, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number quickly. She waited, then spoke. "Where are you Fredrick?" she waited again. "Ok, see you in 5 minutes." she said to her driver on the other end of the line. She then closed the phone and sighed. _"This is going to be a longer day than I thought."_ A voice interrupted her thoughts. "Playing business woman now?" She turned to see Kaiba with that same old arrogant look on his face. "Oh please not you again!" she said in a exasperated tone. "Don't you get tired of putting people down all the time?" she asked. "When in the world of business, it's how you survive." he said quite bluntly. "Oh. I see. Says who?" she said sarcastically. "I do." Kaiba said. "Figures." Kisara scoffed. "And what does that mean?" he asked. Just then a limo pulled up and an old guy got out and opened the back door. "Sorry I'm late Ms. Williams. Traffic was quite bad." said the driver. "Did you make a new friend already?" "Yes. I did make friends today but HE isn't one of them!" she said pointing at Kaiba. "I would to love to continue this chat, but I have a company to take care of while I'm in Domino. Let's go Fredrick." she said. "Very well Ms. Williams." Fredrick nodded to Kaiba and shut the door behind Kisara and got into the car and drove away.

Kisara sighed and leaned back against the seat. "Who was that young man you were talking to?" Fredrick asked. "Oh nobody important. Just Seto Kaiba. He thinks he's so smart." she said. "Hmmmmm. That name. Sounds so familiar . I know! He's going to be at the meeting you are attending this afternoon!"

"WHAT?!" she said in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for this chapter! Next: The meeting! What will happen?! Stay tuned!

And review! PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Blast from the Past

Chapter 6

OMG! OMG! I am so sorry for not updating in so long! School is taking over my free time! But I'm back. I'm up to 16 reviews! I would like to thank the following; Kisara Strife, a big Thank-You to DyliseRain (thank you!!!), AQUA-DropS, and yugioh rocks! You guys are so awesome! And thank you to anyone else I missed! Here we go! Next Chapter!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! We all just got to face that!

_Italics are thoughts_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Are you kidding me?!" Kisara yelled. "No." Fredrick said. "His name is right on the schedule for today's meeting." Kisara picked up the paper that was lying on the seat beside her. "Oh! This day just keeps getting better and better!" she said sarcastically. "What next?!" _"Arrrghhhhh! I had to put up with that jerk in school, now I get to look at him for a couple more hours! Him and that self satisfied look on his face! Not a bad face though. Arrrrgggghhh! Not again! I got to stop that! Why me?! What did I do to deserve this? _Fredrick's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So, I guess I shouldn't ask about your day then. Just by the look on your face, I'd say it was pretty bad." He said while glancing in the rear-view mirror. "Well yes and no." Kisrara sighed. "I did meet some nice people. I'm going to hang out with them tomorrow. Please tell me that my schedule is clear for tomorrow. "Yes." Fredrick told a very relieved Kisara. "Thankfully." she sighed. Just then, they pulled up at her apartment complex. Fredrick opened the door for her. "Give me 45 minutes or so and I should be ready." she said. "Yes Ms. Williams." Kisara then broke into a run to reach her apartment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's check in with everyone's favourite rich boy, shall we?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Humph! How dare she talk to me like that! She doesn't know who she's dealing with!" Just then a voice piped up. "What are you talking about Big Brother? Or did you finally go crazy?" Seto turned to see Mokuba laughing his head off. "How long were you standing there?" he asked. "Long enough to see you left speechless by that girl." Mokuba said. "We should get going Big Brother." Mokuba said. "Fine" Seto said shortly.

"Who was that girl anyway?" "Her name is Kisara Williams.' Seto said. Mokuba looked at him. "You mean that girl was Kisara Williams? The co-president of Williams Corporation? Mokuba said wide-eyed. "Yes. Why?" Seto asked through narrowed eyes. Mokuba started to laugh. "Well, Big Brother, you'll see her again shortly! She'll be at that big meeting or whatever it is you're going to this afternoon!" Seto stared wide eyed. "Are you serious!" he asked. "Very." Mokuba said still laughing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shall we go back to Kisara?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Kisara walked through the doors of her apartment building dressed in a black skirt that came up a little above her knees, a blue short sleeved blouse, a pair of 2 inch silver heels, with a black jacket over her arm. Her hair was done up in an elegant braided twist with a silver comb stuck in it. The comb had a dragon carved on it. A silver dragon with sapphires for eyes. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. She wore little make up. She hated wearing too much make up. She wore a little silver/ blue eye shadow, light pink lip gloss, light blush on her cheeks.

Kisara sighed as she lifted her black briefcase into the back of the limo and climbed in. She started to fiddle with the silver chain on her neck that held a sapphire and two diamonds. (I love sapphires! They're so pretty!) "Ms. Williams, there is no need to be nervous. You'll do fine." "I'm not worried about messing up, I'm worried about messing up with HIM there!" she sighed. She rested her head against the headrest of the car. About 5 minutes later, they pulled in front of a huge building. "Here we go. Wish me luck." Kisara sighed as Fredrick opened the limo door. "I guess I'll find out soon." she sighed as she walked towards the building and in through the big doors of the building. _"Here we go." she thought _.

Kisara walked through the lobby and looked for the floor she wanted. She found it then walked towards the elevator, which was closing. She broke into a run. (which isn't easy in any size of heels!) "Hold the door please!" she yelled. The door paused and she ran in." That was a close one!" she sighed. "I see timing isn't one of your strong points." Said a voice behind her. (If you guessed Seto Kaiba,you're right!)

"Great! This day keeps getting better and better!" she said sarcastically as she turned around to face the arrogant CEO. She then turned around with her back to him. She could still feel him glaring at her. _"Why me?" she asked herself again that day._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

And that's it for Chapter 6, people! I think this is my longest chapter yet!

Sort of a cliffie, isn't it?!

In the next chapter, there might be an incident with our Kisara and Seto trapped in an elevator. I'm not sure yet. If you like this scenario, say so in your review, or PM me!

Please review! Please, please, please!

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Blast from the Past 

Chapter 7

Hello again! Wow, already the 7th chapter! That's amazing! I hope I get new chapters up quicker, but school takes over a lot of time! Plus, I have a little writer's block. Which sucks! Well, here we go!

Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it!

Sorry for the slow start! I'm new at this! If anyone has ideas, feel free to PM me anytime!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it would still be on! But I have to face it, I don't! (tear) I do own Fredrick, Kisara's driver.

_Italics are thoughts_

On to Chapter 7:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Kisara shifted uncomfortably. "I won't turn to stone if you keep staring at me, you know." she said with a role of her eyes. No comment. _"Arrrrrgggghhhh! Why is he so difficult?" she yelled inside her head._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Let's check in with Seto, shall we?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why he kept staring at her, he didn't know. It was probably the hair comb she was wearing. It was the Blue Eyes. "_Just a coincidence._ _Or is it?" he thought. _He quickly shook that thought from his head. "_Why me? Why does this magic nonsense keep happening?" he thought angrily. _He then fixed his face into a scowl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Let's get back to Normal POV.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you're prepared to play in the big leagues." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, don't worry about me." she said back just as sarcastically. "I think I'll do fine. I only started studying business at age 10. By 15 I was co-president of my mom's company. Not to mention I went to the most exclusive boarding schools in Europe, and did business with the top companies in Europe. Plus I speak many languages."

After that, she smiled to herself. She began to turn around to say something else, but as fate works in mysterious ways, the elevator shook and Kisara tripped (wearing heels and all). She closed her eyes waited to hit the wall or something. But she never hit anything. She let out a breath and slowly opened her eyes. Something felt different. She opened her eyes, expecting to see a wall, but guess what? It wasn't a wall she was pressed against. (I bet you guys can't what it is?!) When she seen what she was against, her heart almost stopped.

"_Please let this be a dream. A sick, twisted, and bad dream!" Kisara prayed. _But this was a very real situation.

When Kisara looked up, what she seen was that she was pressed up against Seto Kaiba. (Yes you read this right). Her head was resting on his chest and his arms somehow ended up around her when he caught her.

Kisara blushed a deep crimson. She also noticed that Seto was blushing. She quickly pushed away and went over to the other side of the elevator. She pushed the button to open the door only to see that the elevator was stuck. Yes stuck.

Kisara's mouth dropped. She quickly pulled out her cell phone. No service. "Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" she shouted.

"Don't waste your breath. No one can hear you." Seto said from behind her.

She was trapped.

Kisara closed her eyes. _"Great. I'm going to be late for that meeting. Plus I'm stuck in an elevator with Seto Kaiba. What else can go wrong?" she thought. _

Just then, another vision appeared.

_Vision_

_Kisara seen sand._

_She was in a village. She seen people gathered around something. Correction. Someone. They were throwing stones. People yelled "Demon" and "Witch". Suddenly, they stopped as someone approached. Kisara caught a glimpse of the person that had rocks thrown at them._

_It was her. _

_And the person that stopped the rock throwing._

_Seto Kaiba._

Kisara opened her eyes with a start. She tried to catch her breath. _"What was that? Am I going crazy?" she thought._

"Are you OK? I don't want anyone dying or anything on the same elevator as me." he asked sarcastically.

"Just great. Thank You!" she snapped. Just peachy." she said to herself. _"I just had to think things couldn't get worse!" she thought. _She pulled out her phone again. She dialled Fredrick's number. The phone started to ring. "Hello?! Fredrick? If you can hear me, I'm stuck in an elevator! Get me out!!!" she yelled into the phone. She heard something that sounded like a 'yes' from the other end. She closed her phone and sighed.

"Freak out much." her un-wanted elevator companion said from behind her.

"For your information; I hate elevators! I got stuck in one when I was little. And worse yet, I'm stuck in one with you!' she snapped as she turned around and glared at him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wonder if they'll get out before they kill each other? Got to wait till next chapter!

Cliffies are evil, aren't they? (Insert evil laugh here)

I hope Kisara doen't seem to OC! She's a hard character to write! But I'm trying!

Might take a while till next chapter. I REALLY need ideas! If you guys got any; PM me!

Review please!

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Blast from the Past 

Chapter 8

I'm sorry for the long absence! School is keeping me busy and I've been sick for like 2 weeks or so! Grrrrr! Anyways. Thank- You to all the reviewers! I really appreciate it! I'm trying to make the chapters longer and to stop the cliffies. But it's hard! Please bear with me! This chapter is about Kisara. Sorry to all the Kaiba fans. Next chapter!

Anyway! On to Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Everyone knows that! Only if I did……

P.S. I'm making Kisara have a little of a singing career. I hope that is OK with everyone! It's going into the plot.

P.P.S Where Kisara's mother owns a company, Kisara is rich. OK? If you don't like something about the character, please message me.

P.P.S. I have another idea for a Seto X Kisara story….. The Mummy! If you people like this idea, Message me! More info on the profile page! Ideas are welcome!

Another note: I probably won't get time to write a Christmas chapter. With Christmas coming and the school work and all that fun stuff. (sarcasm). Grrrrrrrr!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Kisara and Seto kept glaring at each other.

Kisara sighed and rolled eyes. She turned around to face the door. _"Please! Let me out of here!" she begged in her mind._

Just then, her prayers were answered. The elevator shook again and started to move.

A couple minutes later, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Standing on the other side of the doors, was repair men and Kisara's driver, Fredrick. "Are you alright Ms. Williams?' he asked. "Fine" she said. _"Just fine. I was trapped in an elevator with Seto Kaiba and I'm having hallucinations about him in Egypt! Plus I'm missing that meeting! What a great day!" she thought._

"Is the meeting over?" she asked. "No. It's postponed until next month." Fredrick said. "Good. Can we go now? I have more work to do at home." she asked. "Yes Ms. Williams." She turned on her heel and started walking towards the stairs. _"I'm NOT attempting the elevator again! At least not today!" she thought._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fast Forward to a couple minutes later.

Kisara was walking out of the building minutes later. _"Thankfully this day is over! Now I can go home and relax!" she thought. "I hope that I don't get anymore hallucinations." _

Just then a flash bulb went off in front of her face. "What the ……?! she cried. There was a whole gang of reporters and paparazzi swarming around, yelling all kinds of questions. Like, "What brings you to Domino, Kisara?" and "When are you releasing a new CD?" Fredrick helped push her through the crowd of reporters and into the limo. "I wonder who tipped them off that I was in Domino?" she asked. "Oh well. Just take me home." She sighed. She put her head against the back of the seat and closed her eyes. _"What a day!" she mentally sighed. At least it's over now."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back at Kisara's Apartment 

Kisara was so glad to reach her apartment. She opened the door and walked in. She kicked her heels off her aching feet. "Home sweet home." she sighed. She walked into the study and seen a mountain of paperwork sitting on her desk. "I'm not attempting that tonight. Maybe over the weekend when I have more time" she sighed. Right now, all she wanted to do was have a shower and relax for the evening. She looked out her window to the view of Domino City. It was a beautiful evening. "Maybe I'll take a little walk first." she said to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple minutes later 

Minutes later, Kisara walked out of her apartment again, dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a pink t-shirt, dark blue jean jacket and black high top sneakers. She left her hair down, so it blew around her head in the evening air. She wondered where she should walk to. "Maybe I'll visit Yugi and the others." she said to herself. She started walking towards the game shop that she knew Yugi's Grandpa owned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More minutes later

Kisara walked into the game shop, to see Yugi and the gang by the counter. "Hey guys." she greeted them. "What's going on?"

"Kisara!" Tea said happily. "I thought you wouldn't be able to hang out today." She said.

"I thought so too. But that was before…." Kisara trailed off.

"Before what?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing." Kisara said with shifty eyes.

"Do tell." Tea said as she nudged Kisara in the ribs.

"Yeah! Tell!" Joey said.

"Well…. Okay .' Kisara said reluctantly. She took a deep breath and strated. "Well after I left you guys, I ran into Kaiba again. After my driver picked me up…."

She didn't get anymore out when Joey yelled: "You're rich?!"

"Yeah. I guess. My mom owns a company." Kisara said rather shyly.

"Shut up Joey!" Tea yelled as she punched Joey in the head. "Just because she's rich, doesn't mean that she's anything like Kaiba." Tea said.

"Thank you Tea." Kisara said gratefully. "Now, if I may continue?" sh easked.

"Go ahead." Tea said while glaring at Joey, who was nursing his sore head.

"As I was saying. After my driver picked me up, I found out that Kaiba was going to be there. Then after I went home and changed and got to the building, I had to share an elevator with him! And that wasn't the worst part! The worst part was that our elevator got stuck! I was trapped in an elevator with him!" she finished and paused for a breath.

"Let me get this straight: You got stuck in an elevator. With Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Yep." Kisara nodded.

"You poor girl." Tristan said shaking his head.

While Joey, Tristan and Kisara were talking. Tea and Yugi exchanged a look that said:

"_We were right."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kisara and the others decided to go to the arcade for a while. Tea was busy trying to convince Kisara to play a game of DDR with her. "I'm not much of a dancer. I prefer to sing." she said. Tea's face fell. "But I'll have a game with you." she said quickly. Teas' face lit up.

"You're a singer, Kisara ?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." I even had an album in Europe. Did pretty well too." she said while blushing a little.

"The arcade got a karaoke machine. And they have contests or something every night. You should enter tonight." Tea said excitably.

"I don't know. I guess." Kisara said hesitantly.

"Alright!" Tea said happily. "But first, you owe me a game of DDR!" Tea grabbed Kisara by the arm and ran the rest of the way to the arcade with the others running to keep up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fast Forward to the Arcade.

The gang arrived at the arcade, slightly out of breath. "Tea! Why'd we have to run all the way here?!" Joey complained.

"Stop complaining Joey!" Tea said. "Come on Kisara. There's no one on DDR." Tea said as she grabbed Kisara's arm again. They climbed onto the dancing platform and they picked a song.

The song started to play and they started to dance. Kisara wasn't as bad as she said she was. She kept up with perfect rhythm. Her long silver blue hair swayed as she danced and her arms moved in time with the music. After the song ended, they climbed off the platform.

"That was pretty fun" Kisara admitted.

"I thought you said you weren't much of a dancer?" Tea said.

"I didn't say I couldn't dance. I just prefer to sing. My mom made me take ballet and that since I was 5. I quit at 15 to focus on business and singing." Kisara explained.

"Speaking of singing, the karaoke should be starting soon." Yugi said while checking his watch. "Are you going to sing Kisara?"

"I guess." she said. "I'm not sure what I'll sing."

"Let's just go and watch first. Then you can decide." Tea suggested.

"OK." Kisara said. They made their way to the arcade's karaoke lounge (I'm not sure if arcades have these, but in my story there is) and took a seat at one of the tables. Up on the stage were two people. They were just finishing. The one that won was a girl with short blonde hair and hot pink streaks in it. She was smiling smugly. The other person walked off the stage, looking very upset. The girl with the pink streaks started to speak. "I guess no one can beat me, I'm just too good." she boasted. "Just call me The Karaoke Queen. Queen Ashley." she continued. "Anyone want to challenge me?" she challenged.

"That girl is annoying" Tea grumbled. "She thinks she's the best because no one has beaten her in karaoke."

"Until now." Kisara said. They all looked at her. "I dislike people who think they're better than everyone else." she continued. Kisara stood up and said; "I'll take you on."

"You're brave. But it's all for nothing. You'll still lose." Ashley said.

"We'll see." Kisara said. She took the microphone and said; "My name's Kisara and hope enjoy the song." She smiled and picked a song. The music started to play. Kisara started to move to the music. Then she started to sing in clear voice:

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Till the sun goes down _

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart 

The song ended and the whole room exploded into applause. The arcade worker in charge of the karaoke walked on stage and said; "I think we have a new champion." Ashley's jaw dropped in disbelief, as Kisara's name was entered in the karaoke machine's top scorers right at the top. Kisara bowed and walked off the stage with people still clapping and shouting for another song. She sat back down.

"That was awesome Kisara!" Tea exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone else said at once.

"Thank you guys" Kisara said. "That was actually really fun. I should do another song." She looked at her watch. "Oh my! It's getting late! I should get going." she sighed.

Kisara said goodbye to the others and walked back into her apartment. She grabbed her pyjamas and walked into the bathroom to shower. After her shower she ate her supper and settled in to watch T.V. She heard the clock chime 9:00pm. She yawned. "Time for bed. Got school tomorrow." She made her way to her bedroom and climbed into bed. While she settled in, she hoped that the visions she had that day of Egypt wouldn't haunt her dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's all for this chapter! Happy Holidays and Happy New Year! If anyone got any ideas for the next chapter, message me! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Blast from the Past

Chapter 9

HEY EVERYONE! OMG! I'M GETTING SO BAD AT UPDATING THIS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Anyway, school is still being a drag!

Thank You to EVERYBODY who reviewed! A REALLY BIG thank you to Kisara Strife for telling about the song 'Shadow Games' by Trixie Reiss for this Fic. I suggest you check it out!

Songs that I'm thinking about putting in this Fic:

'Everything I Do (I Do For You)' by Brandy

'My All' by Mariah Carey

"Every Time We Touch" by Cascada

Some of these songs are on And they're both Seto X Kisara tributes! They're so AWSOME! Check them out!

Coming up in future chapters; a new Duel Monsters tournament, more romance, more flashbacks, more songs, and some 'interesting' predicaments involving our favourite couple! If any ideas for songs, predicaments, or duel stuff, feel free to message me!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I MUST FACE THAT SAD FACT! I WISH I DID!

I do own Kisara's driver, Ashley (karaoke girl), who will be appearing again.

A HUGE Thank You to pretzelboy, who was my co-author on this chapter, and wrote Seto's dream and Seto's thoughts. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!

Check out pretzelboy's Seto X Kisara Fic!

On with the story!

Chapter 9

_Kisara's Dream:_

_She could feel the hot sun beating down on her. She was parched with thirst. She could feel the pain of the stones that were being pelted at her. The sharp stings of the insults that were being yelled at her. Why were they doing this? What did she do to deserve this? She sees her sight fading. She slipped into the darkness, only to awake again. She's in a dungeon or something. The door opened. She turns and sees him…….._

Kisara awoke with a start. Sweat was pouring down her face. She tried to catch her breath. "So much for a peaceful night sleep." she sighed. "What's with these dreams and visions?" she asked herself. She let out a long sigh and climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She splashed some cold water unto her face and dried her face off with a towel. When she looked in the mirror, for a second, her reflection was hers, yet it wasn't. It was her from another time. Kisara quickly closed her eyes and opened them again. Her reflection was normal. "Great. First day at school and I'm already going crazy!" she sighed.

She walked out of her bathroom and glimpsed out the balcony window. The moon was full and shining brightly with millions of stars around it. Kisara opened the door and walked out unto the balcony. The night breeze ruffled her hair. She breathed in the fresh scent of the night air. She stared up at the moon and stars. "How beautiful." she sighed. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, Seto Kaiba's face entered her mind. She opened her eyes quickly. "Not again!" she exclaimed. "I just meet that guy and I'm already dreaming about him! Why me?!

She didn't know that she wasn't the only one having a sleepless night…..

_Seto's dream_

_He was ridding horseback across the desert, he had gone out for a fun little_

_ride. He saw a fissure in front of him but did not stop, he spurred the horse and_

_word and jumped the fissure. A scream tore the night ,he looked around trying _

_to find the source of the sound and his eyes found a camp of people roasting_

_meat over a fire. He looked behind them and saw her sitting behind wooden_

_bars, she looked tired, defeated and dejected but he had never seen a more_

_beautiful person in his life, her deep blue eyes, her silky white skin and her_

_glowing white hair..._

Seto awoke with a start, breathing heavily, "What was that?" he asked the

darkness of his bedroom. He walked to the bathroom, filled a glass of water

and downed it in one gulp. "Why do I keep dreaming about her?" he thought "And

why were we in the desert? And why is she so beauti- no stop thinking about

her" he told himself. But he didn't know that deep, deep, down he wanted to

think about her, only her and nothing else. Seto walked over to the window and

looked out at Domino. Little did he know at a different part of town a certain

white haired C.E.O was having a restless night as well.

The following morning

Kisara jumped at the sound of her alarm clock. She glared at the annoying contraption that sat on her bedside table. It read 7:30 am. "Crap! I'm going to be late again!" She bounded out of bed and ran to the bathroom to pull on her uniform. A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom pulling her uniform skirt down so it wouldn't be so short. "I bet some guy designed these uniforms. Only a guy would want a girl to be made to walk around school all day in this short skirt like this." she said to herself. She looked in her bureau drawer mirror to try to decide what to do with her hair. She grabbed a brush and combed the bed head out of her long flowing hair.

"What to do with this?' she wondered aloud. She pondered this. "Should I leave it down? No that would get annoying, especially during gym." She finally decided on a braid. She combed it back and braided it so that it hung down her back. She tied with a blue elastic tie, and flipped it over her shoulder. She grabbed a tube of light pink lip gloss and put some on, along with a little mascara and shimmery blue eye shadow. There. Just right. Not too much. She winked at her reflection and said; "Perfect!" She was about to go into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast, when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Hello? This is Kisara." She said into the phone.

"Good morning Ms. Williams." Fredrick said from the other end. "There are some people here who said they're from your school. Should I let them up?"

"That's OK. Tell them that I'll be down in a minute." She said.

"Very well Ms. Williams. You should pick up your pace. School will be starting soon." The older man replied.

"OK. See you in a couple of minutes." She said before she hung up. She dashed into the kitchen and popped a half of bagel into the toaster. She went to the fridge and grabbed the cream cheese and a glass of milk. The toaster popped and Kisara walked over to it and grabbed the bagel and spread some cream cheese on it and started eating.

A Few Minutes Later

Kisara walked out of the elevator. Since she lived up in the penthouse, she had to take the elevator because it would take forever with stairs. She waved as she seen Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan.

"What's up guys?" Kisara said with a smile.

"Oh nothing much. Just that you're on the front of the newspaper!" Joey said a little too loudly.

Kisara raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just look!" Joey said as he handed her the paper. He was right. There on the front page was Kisara walking out the office building from yesterday.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"Do you want me to drive you and your friends to school so that you won't get bothered on the way?" Fredrick asked.

"OK. That sounds fine." Kisara sighed. "I hope you guys won't mind if we drove today instead of walking."

"It's OK. Besides, I've always wanted to go to school in a limo." Tea said with a smile.

"OK then." Fredrick said. "We should get going. you don't want to be late."

"Let's go." Kisara said.

On the way to School.

Kisara stared out of the limo window with her elbow resting on the arm rest and her chin resting on her fist. _"What was yesterday all about? The visions. The dream last night. What in the world is going on?"_ Just then, Tea interrupted her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Tea asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kisara said weakly.

"Yeah right." Tea said. "A girl knows when something's up with one of her friends." Tea said with a smile. "Care to share?"

Just think about it made Kisara blush. "Maybe later. I don't to say anything around the guys. How about you come over to my place after school? I'll tell you then." Kisara offered.

"OK. Cool! Girl's day!" Tea said with a huge grin. Kisara smiled back.

"Sweet! This thing has a mini fridge in it!" Joey said excitedly.

"Help yourselves." Kisara said with a smile.

"AWSOME!" Joey and Tristan yelled. Tea and Yugi rolled their eyes and Kisara laughed.

A few minutes later, they were approaching Domino High. "Uh-oh. Ms. Williams we have a little problem. There seems to be a gaggle of reporters around the school. What do you want to do?" Fredrick asked from the front.

"Hmmm." Kisara thought for a moment. "Drive to the main entrance. I'm not letting a bunch of paparazzi ruin my day." She said.

The limo pulled up to the school yard and the reporters started to crowd around. "I hope you guys are ready for this." Kisara said. "Because now that you're my friends, you'll get mobbed my reporters quite a bit."

"Aww. We're used to it. With Yugi be the King of Games." Joey said.

"OK. Try to stay close. I don't want you guys to get lost out there." Kisara said with a grin.

Just then, another limo pulled out from behind them and parked in front of them. The insignia on the limo read _K.C._ (can you guys guess?)

"Just great!" Kisara said exasperated. Fredrick got out and opened the limo door.

"Have a good day." Fredrick said with a slight grin.

"Yeah. Just peachy." Kisara said sarcastically. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Here we go." She stepped out of the limo with the others right behind her. As Kisara said, the reporters started to crowd around. They all started to yell questions at her. She blocked them out.

"_This is going to be another LONG day." She sighed._

There we are! It took me a while, but it's up! Please review! Thanks again to pretzelboy for the help! Please make reviews out to both of us. I couldn't have it without the help!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Blast from the Past

Chapter 10

OMG! So sorry for the extremely long wait! School got in the way, then work, now school again! Plus, I started a GX fic and one-shots. Plus, I'm leaving on a trip in like a week, so I wanted to post something.

Ok, I admit it, I got a little lazy. -_-' (hands rotten tomatoes for readers to throw at Autumn)

~~ Many tomatoes later ~~

(wipes off tomato goo) Big, no HUGE thanks to pretzelboy for all the support and help! I apologize to all the readers for the long absence. The chapters may get a little shorter. I'm back in school and there'll be lots of work and such this year since it'. But I'll try!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to the guy who created it, not I. I only own Kisara's driver & the plot.

With any further ado, Chapter 10!

_Italics=Thoughts/Flashbacks_

--------------------(Line thing)------------------------------------------------------------------

After escaping the paparazzi Kisara, Yugi and the gang finally made it to their homeroom.

"Wow, I know Yugi is the King of Games and because of that he gets a lot of paparazzi attention, but, damn Kisara, how do you put up with that almost everyday?" asked Joey.

"Oh, I don't have to deal with it everyday, just now and then, it's happened to me a lot, and it never gets any easier." She sighed. "I thought spending a year in Domino would throw them off, but I guess not."

"So wha…" started Tristan, but he was interrupted by a voice over the intercom.

"Attention students, today's P.E will be the last subject today and there will be a mandatory tennis competition. The subject you usually have for last period will be where you have gym."

"Oh, god, not again! They have this every year." Yugi moaned.

The rest of the gang all made despairing sort of noises. Kisara however brightened a bit. The others noticed this.

"Do you like tennis Kisara?" asked Tea.

"Yeah, it's my favourite sport." said Kisara smiling. "I can't wait for last period!"

"I can." Yugi moaned again.

----(Time Skip – Lunch)----

The rest of the day passed pretty fast. Advanced Math and Biology went like a blur. History threw everyone off because it was not the original schedule.

At lunch Kisara walked into the cafeteria and looked around to find her friends, she felt someone brush past her; she turned to see Seto walk past her. "Watch where you're going! Yeash, some manners are in order!" Kisara retorted. Seto ignored her.

"I'll see you on the court, and then we'll see whose the better." She challenged. _"Ok, why did I just say that?! I'm loosing it."_

"Care to make this interesting?" challenged Seto with a smirk.

"How much?" said Kisara.

"No money. Who ever loses has to be the winner's assistant for a week."

"Done." said Kisara. "Are you that confident Kaiba?"

"I'll see you on the tennis court." He said as he walked away.

English could not have passed faster. Afterwards Tea and Kisara were in the girl's locker room when Tea asked; "So, what was with you and Kaiba at lunch?"

"We made a bet. We would play each other at tennis and who ever won would be the assistant to the winner for a week," said Kisara "Fortunately I'm pretty good at tennis."

"Yeah, you'll put that arrogant jerk in his place," said Tea, with a thumb up to show support.

When they left the locker room, they were greeted by Joey and Tristan, "Hey girls." Joey greeted.

"Where's Yugi?" asked Kisara

"Oh, Yugi can't play sports to save his life. What were you talking to Kaiba for?" Tristan replied.

"They were making a bet, who ever loses has to be the winners secretary." Tea answered

"Not secretary, assistant." corrected Kisara.

"Okay assistant. Still that would be awesome to see Kaiba working for you. He probably couldn't even beat Yugi in tennis," said Joey laughing.

"If you dweebs are done chatting, I've got a game to win." said a harsh voice behind them, they turned and saw Seto standing there.

Out on the tennis court Kisara walked up to Seto, "Ready to lose?" Challenged Seto.

"Bring it. You're the one who's going to lose." Kisara cahllenged. "Hope you play half as good as you duel, which since Yugi is the ruling champion, I'd say this may be easy." Kisara got a kick of seeing Kaiba glare more than usual. "Oh, I see I touched a nerve."

"I'll serve." Snapped Seto, he went to one side of the court and she went to the other.

Seto raised the ball in one hand and the racket in the other, threw the ball up and served it so fast it flew threw the air and went right past Kisara's head.

"15 love."

Kisara was stunned. _"He was so fast!"_ thought Kisara _"I wasn't ready!" _Even hearing him say the word 'love' to her made her heart do a back flip, "_Whoa where did that come from?! It's just a word! Get a grip!"_ She shook it off and got into the game.

~~Time skip~~

Score was tied, next point would win. The ball was moving back and forth between the two teen CEOs. And neither of them looked ready to admit defeat.

The ball was heading towards Seto now; he smirked, pulled the ball back and hit it at a perfect angle.

Kisara dove, but missed. Seto won.

"Game, set, match" said Seto

He looked over and saw Kisara hunched over, sweating, trying to catch her breath.

_A memory flashed threw Seto's mind, a white haired girl hunched over, under a hot desert sun. He was running towards her. She got up and ran to him. They stopped in front of each other and stared at each other with a look of feeling that both of them knew, but couldn't admit. He could feel she was in danger, but all he could think about was how beautiful she looked in the sunlight. _

Kisara was going to walk away before Seto got a chance to gloat, but she tripped on a tennis racket and fell back words, landing on her back, in a few seconds Seto was over her, supporting her, then a memory flashed threw both their minds.

_A white haired girl being supported by a tanned skinned man. They looked into each other's eyes as she reached up and touched his face. "Why did  
you that?" asked the man, his eyes showing the emotion that he would never felt before he met her. Only she could bring that out on him._

_"Oh, Seto I had to." she said. "I couldn't let anything happen to you. You saved me, now it was my turn to repay that debt.I only regret that I won't live to be held by you again." With that said, she took her last breath and her heart beat it's last beat. Even with that last beat of her heart, she could still feel her love for him._

The next thing they knew they were back on the court and Kisara's hand was on Seto's face. They both blushed and pulled apart and adverted their eyes away from each other.

"I expect you at my office next week." said Seto

"Fine." answered Kisara and she walked off.

Once Kisara was back in the locker room, she dashed into one of the stalls and leaned up against the stall's wall and tried to still her racing heart, which was pounding from more than the tennis match.

"What's wrong with me? Why does this keep happening?" she mumbled to herself.

"What's happening Kisara?" Tea's voice drifted passed the confines of the stalls wall.

"Was I talking out loud?" Kisara sighed as she opened the door to the stall and leaned against the frame. Tea nodded. "As I said earlier, I'll tell when you come over later. Do you think you'll be allowed to stay for a sleepover?"

"Probably. I'll just double check with my parents." The other girl replied as she pulled out her cell phone.

A couple of minutes later Tea ended the call and said; "My mom said it was fine."

"Great! I'll get Fredrick to stop by your place and we'll pick up you stuff, then some therapeutic shopping and food, then back to my place." Kisara replied happily. _"Then, try to explain what's going on here. What fun."_

When the girls finished changing and walked out of the locker room, it seemed that the news of Kisara and Kaiba's bet had spread, since most of the students in gym at the time were whispering and stealing glances at Kisara as she walked by.

"Aren't you bothered by the whispering?" Tea asked.

"Not really. As with the paparazzi, I just learned to deal with it." Kisara replied with a shrug. "Anyway, let's get a move on. We'll hit your place for your stuff, then shopping!"

The two girls grinned at each other and practically ran to their lockers and almost flattening Yugi, Joey and Tristan in the process, which made them grin even more.

"_Maybe this girl's day will shed some light on this whole Egypt and Seto thing." _Kisara thought. _"Plus, it'll keep my mind occupied for a bit."_

-------------------------Line thing---------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: OK! There we go! Hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter is in the works! It's shopping next! Plus a little bit of explanation for Kisara. Maybe. (evil laugh)

Readers: "......" *throws more tomatoes at Autumn*

Me: I'm starting to resemble a bottle of ketchup. -_-'

A review is always appreciated. I love hearing your feedback and thoughts! Another shout out to pretzelboy! YOU ROCK!!

Autumn, the walking bottle of ketchup signing out for now!


End file.
